This relates to space-time coding, and more particularly, to frequency domain equalization in a receiver that receives signals from a multi-path channel.
M. V. Clark, in “Adaptive Frequency-Domain Equalization and Diversity Combining for Broadband Wireless Communications,” IEEE Journal on Selected Areas in Communications, pp. 1385-1395, October 1998, has shown that single-carrier minimum-mean-square-error frequency-domain (SC MMSE FDE) is an attractive equalization scheme for broadband wireless channels that are characterized by their long impulse response memories. Primarily the advantage of this approach accrues from using the computationally efficient Fast Fourier Transform (FFT), which compares favorably with time-domain equalization, where complexity grows exponentially with channel memory or require very long FIR filters to achieve acceptable performance. Further more, H. Sari et al, in “Transmission Techniques for Digital Terrestrial TV Broadcasting,” IEEE Communications Magazine, pp 100-190, February 1995, have shown that SC MMSE FDE has two main advantages over Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM); namely, lower peak-to-average ration, and reduced sensitivity to carrier frequency errors.
Diversity transmission using space-time block coding, for example, like disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,258, has been proposed for several wireless standards because of the many attractive features of such coding. The SC MMSE FDE was combined with receive diversity by G. Kadel, in “Diversity and Equalization in Frequency Domain—A Robust and Flexible Receiver Technology for Broadband Mobile Communications Systems,” VTC, pp. 894-898, May 1997. There has also been some recent work on combining the scheme disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,258 with OFDM, as reported by Liu et al in “Decoding and Equalization of Unknown Multipath Channels Based on Block Precoding and Transmit-Antenna Diversity,” Asilomar Conf On Signals, Systems, and Computers, pp. 1557-1561, 1999. However, it has not been realized that various communication advantages result from combining space-time block coding with SC MMSE FDE.